Lost Love:After Eclipse
by KagomeRosalieCullen
Summary: Edward has left Bella again but this time for good.Bella goes to college and finds someone new. Spoiler if you haven't read Twilight,New Moon,or Eclipse by:Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters except Michal Duram .The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.The BEST writer ever!!!!!

As I sat on the plane to Alaska.Edward had left one gift behind a full scholarship to South Alaska.Then someone I almost thought was Edward because he was so drop dead gorgeous sat next to me.He had to be a Vampire. The little kid in front of us turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you so sad looking miss?"I looked up at him and whispered to myself "someone broke my heart" Then I smiled at him and said "I look sad?"

"yea you look like ya gonna cry. Are ya gonna cry?"

"I don't think so."I told him Smiling slightly."oh, ok Well Have a good day and he turned around.

"Hi," The Beautiful guy beside me said."um hi"I stared at him for a moment there was no doubt in my mind that he is a Vampire. "Umm odd question but are you a...vampire"I whispered I just had to know. He looked at me really strangely then Said "how do you know?" "A vamp...guy broke my hearts so I know a bit more than most humans.""Who broke your heart?""Edward Cullen"i heard him gasp "What?"I asked."You used to date Edward Cullen?"Yea" "I know him well I met him once when I passed through near their coven.""I'm sorry he hurt you though"He ran his fingers across my cheek."So where are you headed?" South Alaska.""Really?" "Yea" He looked at me and smiled"me too" "ok another question" he said "hmm?" "Are you looking for a relationship?"I looked at him for a moment"No but if someone comes along..." He grinned "Good,.. someone has come along."

Then he laughed."so ive got myself a girlfriend right?""I..I suppose. Wow I just agreed to date you and we just met."Its my charm"he said and then smiled."I have a few questions though.""Yea?" "Well first of all...do...you..um..drink human blood"  
"oh.I guess you would worry about that.No I don't I only drink animal blood.""good."he laughed gently.wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sighed.Wow today was interesting...hmm maybe id become a vampire even yet.I smiled to myself.

A few hours later I woke up to find him staring at me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.""its alright"he murmured gently."You are beautiful when you sleep.""um..thanks.So lets get to know each other a bit more.Id like to know more about you.""OK what would you like to know.""Um I still don't know your name and we are dating."he laughed again."yea...I was thinking about that when you were asleep.My name is Michel Duram.What is yours?""Isabella Swan.""Beautiful name""thanks"I said.thinking It should be Isabella Cullen.I shuddered."So Michel do you have any extra special hmm lets call them powers.?""what do you mean?"I didn't want to mention his name so I said "like my old friend Alice she could see people's future.""oh those kind of powers.yea I can read people's thoughts""I stared at him"are you serious?" "yea" he looked at me oddly "whats wrong?" "oh..Its nothing." "thats a lie""yea it is""Come on"he pestered"tell me I am your boyfriend after all."he grinned at his last sentence.

"its just that was what Edwards power was..."I looked away."oh" then I looked at him curiously "can your read my thoughts?" "no oddly I can't you are the first person like Your other friend read your thoughts?""nope" "hmm thats odd wow look our stop already"I looked out the window and saw the ground completely white covered in snow.It was time to start a new life and forget Him. Could I do it?I think Michel will be a good help.And I really like him.


	2. Chapter 3

Of Course I don't own any of the Characters except Michal Duram I only wish like every other person Who LOVES the Twilight series and knows that they will never be able to write just like Stephanie Meyer.

Chp 3 new life.

He picked me up and gave me a hug and said "ok why don't we just run to the collage.""Ok"When we arrived at the collage he we found out our dorms were right across from each other.He looked at me."im so glad we met Michel it feels like we have known each other forever already"

Four Years later.Wow it feels like its been forever since I dreamed about Him.I remember when I first moved I would dream about him all the time.that was kinda odd.I don't even remember what the dream was about but I know he was in it.I get up to go too my first class.It turned out Michel was in all my classes except one which was the class we were majoring in My class was English and his was Math.I decided id be a teacher.He was too.He was a great boy I didn't believe I would ever get over Edward but I never thought about him anymore really.It was really odd.I walked out my dorm room and looked over to see the most beautiful being ever. I was in love with him.He has helped me out so much and I don't know what Id do with out him.He was turned into a vampire at age 26 so I couldn't complain about him being younger than me.He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms."hey beautiful. how are you today?""Fine, how about you"  
"I'm good.Isabella I want to you to dinner tonight since today is the last day of class before the final tests. Lets celebrate!""mkay""At least it wasn't a party.

After class

"Go and get dressed a bit nicely."I looked at him and said "why"We are going out to dinner Bella remember?""Oh yea sorry"I blushed I forget things so easily.I ran up the stairs to my dorm room and found A tan v-neck shirt and a brown skirt that looked good together.Ran back down stairs and out the door just as soon as I was out the door he said "you look great""thanks"

he drove farther north than ever before.When we reached a building that looked almost castle like."here is the restaurant.I thought it seemed like a nice place.And I wanted to take you."he murmured looking at me. his expression seemed very curious.I looked at him oddly "what?""Have you ever heard of this place its called Kingdom Come?Its a very good restaurant.""no i've never heard of it.

We went in and he looked at the man at the front desk and Said "the duram reservations please" s. he made reservations to take me somewhere? As we were seated on the second floor a table near a magnificent window he kissed me gently before he sat down.I looked at him he was practically glowing.

"What do you think?""A bit fancy don'tcha think?" "mhmmm just a bit."He smiled.Wow I caught my breath he was gorgeous he was wow. "you look great tonight Bella." "umm thanks you look wow."he laughed gently.

our waiter brought water and two plates of steak and crab.I looked at Michal oddly."I had it preorderd and I know that they are both your favorite food.Eat as much as you'd like."

I started to eat I wasn't really that hungry I looked at him he was sitting there watching me hands folded and I put my fork back down."something wrong sweetheart?"he looked nervous."Nothing's wrong.I was just thinking.""what are you thinking about?" how you look like you belong here you look so gorgeous like a prince in his kingdom.""And you are my princess Bella." I looked at him he stood up and walked to my seat stooped down and pulled my face to his kissing me with his cold lips.As he pulled his face away I sat there practicaly hyperventilating.

"Bella there is a reason I brought you here.""hmm?" I looked up at him."Bella we have been dating for three years I liked you the first time I saw you.You are my life Bella I don't know what I'd do without you.We are almost done with collage.I know you don't really have plans for after collage id like them to have me in them though whatever they might turn out to be.Bella will you tell me something real quick.""what do you want to know?"still thinking about all he just said."Do you want me to be in your future.Do you really want to be like me one day?"

"Of course I want you in my future Michal.I love you.And one day I would like to be like you.You told me if we were still together when I turned 26.your age you would change me remember?"

"I remember I just had to know.Now let me get to the reason I brought you here.Remember when you said I looked like a prince in my castle?""yes"I looked at him oddly what was going through his mind right now his expression is so odd."I want you to be my princess forever Bella.I'll change you one day I promise you that Bella but I want more than just to have you for eternity as my girlfriend.As Isabella Swan.I want to have you for eternity as my wife.As Isabella Duram."in less than three seconds he had slid down on one knee and had produced a small black velvet box. Which he held out.I couldn't breath."Bella will you marry me?"he opened the box to show me a beautiful ring with a Princess cut diamond in the center and a heart shaped diamond on either side of the center diamond.

I looked at the ring in his hand for a moment and then looked at him and whispered gently"yes"His eyes widened almost with a surprised expression."really?""of course really do you think id say no?""I wasn't sure."then he looked at me took the ring from the box and placed it on my hand.He stared at it for a moment.then looked up at me"thank you."He puled me into his arms and kissed me very enthusiastically.

Trust me this story isnt even near being over


	3. Chapter 4

I sat in class thinking about the fact that I had agreed to marry Michal and become Isabella Duram I was kind of excited but kinda scared. 

After class he grabbed me in his arms as soon as I had walked out the door."Two weeks left of class and then we can be together forever.""Um Michal.""yes"he looked at me.Probably wondering why my voice sounded confused."how are we going to get married?""What do you mean how?""Um...what kind of ceremony?""A wedding ceremony.""yes but...Where and When?""oh thats what you want to know.Well I suppose you don't want anything big.""you suppose right.""And we really cant invite anyone.So how does a small ceremony with just you and me and a preacher sound?"I looked at him and smiled."sounds perfect."

He arranged a small ceremony with a preacher at a local church.I was very happy it was what I wanted.My mind started to wander.It could of been this way with Edward or Jacob whom both I had been in love with in my past.I shouldn't be thinking of them now besides Michal would never leave me like Edward did.I continued trying to study for my finals.there really was no use though my mind wouldn't focus.I decided to go to sleep instead.

sorry its so short I will be adding more please keep reading and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 1redo

**The Characters in this story do not belong to me. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. They are all good tell me what you think.**

Edward:"I'm sorry Isabella I just can't keep on Its hard Trying not to kill you everyday and..and...I don't think we are good together."

Bella:"This is about you changing me isn't it?"

Edward:"Not completely Bella But somewhat."

Bella "Come on I said you could marry me...You promised to change me...If it's really that hard for you I can just get carslie to change me. I'd rather it be you though."

Edward: "I Said NO. I'm sorry Bella...Go to collage, get a lif,e forget about me... This time I'm leaving and not coming back!"

Bella:"Take me with you. Please." She couldn't hold back her tears. He couldn't really leave me after telling me "I was am his life?" She could barley think about it. How could he tell me this?

Edward:"I'm sorry Bella" He gave her a swift kiss and ran into the night.

He has to be home, he just has to be. As she turned the curve with her truck around the bend to their house she saw every car was gone and the house was empty. NO He couldn't. He just couldn't! She got out of the truck and went to the porch she looked in the window and saw that everything was gone. Falling to her knees she Begin to sob."Why?"Why did he leave me?


End file.
